Zoro's Bad Habit
by Nae Sin
Summary: What does Zoro see when he's lost or pretending to sleep? Somethings that he should never have seen, that's what! LuNa Fanfic Starts from Buggy to Thriller Bark and above, so spoilers may be seen! Short drabbles here and there. Enjoy!
1. After Buggy

**Chapter 1- After The Fight With Buggy**

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and OCs**

As Zoro lay on the ground, pretending to sleep, Luffy walked over to Nami and held out his hand.

"Need help?" Nami hit his hand away and said.

"No thanks." Luffy shrugged and walked toward Zoro to wake him up.

"Wait!"

Luffy turned around and faced Nami who was standing facing him. Nami sighed and said.

"Thank You."

Luffy grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"No problem. We're nakama now, so that's what I'm supposed to do."

Zoro could of sworn he saw Nami blush lightly as she picked up two bags of treasure and walked toward Luffy.

She walked past Luffy, and Luffy walked over to Zoro, who shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Oi, Zoro! Wake up!" Zoro opened his eyes and sat up and asked slyly.

"Is it already over?"

"Yep. I sent him flying."

Zoro grinned and thought to himself.

"_That's not what I meant, moron." _


	2. Before Kaya

**Chapter 2- Before Meeting Kaya**

The three of them stood up to leave the restaurant and back onto the road.

They stopped to rest at a fence where they learned more about Usopp.

After that, Zoro fell asleep for a bit as Luffy and Nami waited for Usopp.

"This is boring!" Zoro heard Luffy whine.

Nami remained silent as she bitterly kicked at the dirt.

"Huh? What's wrong, Nami?"

"What do you think!? Those brats called me a witch!"

Luffy titled his head and grinned.

"They must not be able to see right then."

Nami punched Luffy in the head and shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Zoro grinned as he silently watched them from his pretend sleep.

"I meant that you're cuter than a witch!"

Luffy said in defense and Nami froze as she was about to punch Luffy again.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said that your much cuter than a witch!"

Zoro's grin widened as he watched Nami lower her fist and blush.

There was a moment of silence and then Luffy suddenly said.

"Let's go, I'm tired of waiting."

"Okay."

Luffy called for Zoro, who stood up and walked behind them as he grinned.


	3. After Kuro

**Chapter 3- After Defeating Kuro**

Zoro was walking through the forest, lost as usual until he suddenly found his own footsteps from earlier.

Zoro followed his footsteps back to the place where Luffy and Nami were sitting.

Zoro grinned to himself as he listened in on the two.

"I hate people who treat nakama like dirt." Luffy said and Nami was silent for a moment as she rubbed her left shoulder.

Luffy noticed her rubbing and asked.

"Are you cold?"

Nami stopped rubbing her shoulder and said with a small smile. "No. I'm fine."

"That's good. I can't let anything happen to you." Nami blushed and quickly hid it from Luffy.

Zoro smirked as he saw the blush and thought to himself.

"_Smooth. Just smooth, Luffy." _

Luffy looked at Nami and then said.

"You and Zoro are my nakama, so of course I can't let you two die."

Luffy gave his trademark grin and Nami smiled when she saw it.

Zoro sighed and turned around and walked back into the forest, and got lost again.


	4. After Arlong

**Chapter 4- During Party After Defeating Arlong**

Zoro leaned against the wall as Sanji ran off to find a girl.

Zoro closed his eyes until he felt someone walked by.

Zoro opened one eye and saw Nami looking around.

"Luffy's off looking for food." Zoro said and Nami jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Zoro grinned as Nami said a quiet thank you and walked off to look for Luffy.

Zoro grinned as he stood up and followed.

He followed Nami until she reached a deserted street.

Luffy came out of nowhere and almost ran into Nami.

"Huh? Oh, Nami! What is it?" Luffy asked as he swallowed some meat.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping." Luffy grinned and said.

"Nami! You're my nakama! Never forget that!"

"I won't."

A moment of silence appeared as Luffy ate and Zoro listened from behind a wall.

Nami broke the silence by saying.

"Luffy? Could you take the meat out of your mouth for a moment?"

"Huh? Sure."

Luffy said slowly and removed the meat bones from his mouth.

"Wh-"

Luffy started to say until Nami pressed her lips against Luffy's.

Zoro glanced and grinned at the two.

"_It's about time!" _

Nami pulled away and blushed as Luffy stared at her puzzled.

"Nami? Why'd you kiss me?"

Nami smiled and shrugged.

"Who knows?"


	5. Before Smoker

**Chapter 5- Rogue Town Before Luffy gets caught**

Zoro was walking around with his two new katanas on his waist and a grin on his face.

"Ah! Having three katanas again makes me feel whole again!"

Zoro sighed happily and then turned and saw Luffy in an alleyway.

Luckily, Luffy wasn't facing Zoro, but someone else.

Zoro quietly leaned against the wall and glanced into the alleyway.

"_He's probably looking for the Execution Scaffold and got lost."_

Zoro thought to himself and thanked the fact that the street he was in was empty.

Zoro continued to watch Luffy for a while until he noticed someone with Luffy.

Zoro was about to call Luffy's name until he quickly leaned against the wall again as he saw Luffy glanced behind him.

"What is it?" said a sweet soft voice that Zoro instantly recognized it as Nami.

"Just making sure nobody is watching." Luffy said quietly.

"Aw! Aren't you so sweet!"

Zoro almost lost his lunch as he took another glance and saw that Luffy had moved so Nami was against a wall and so he was facing her with his arms next to her body.

Zoro was very close to calling their names and making them stop until he saw Nami pull Luffy closer and kiss him for a while.

Zoro grimaced and tried to get the picture he had just seen out of his head.

He had just seen a flash on tongue.

"_Why am I doing this!? Why should I care what they do!? Still… this would make Ero-Cook jealous if I knew something he didn't know…" _

Zoro thought evilly and continued watching the two make out.


	6. After Smoker

**Chapter 6- Rogue Town After Escaping From Smoker**

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji jumped on board the Going Merry and they all sailed off into the storm.

While everyone cheered about their narrow escape, Zoro glanced by luck to see Nami give Luffy a quick kiss.

Zoro looked around and grinned when he saw that Sanji and Usopp ween't looking at them.

Zoro glanced back and watched Luffy and Nami go back to their duties.

"_I wonder what'll happen with those two in the Grand Line if this is how they act over here." _

Zoro thought and then frowned when Nami shouted at him to get to work.

"_That witch better make sure Luffy is with her or I'll get her back…"_


	7. After Mr 3

**Chapter 7- After Defeating Mr. 3**

Everyone was walking through the forest as they headed toward the Going Merry to head for Arabasta.

As they walked through the forest, Zoro glanced behind him and grimaced when he noticed that Luffy and Nami weren't with them.

Zoro turned around and went to go find them.

Sanji looked back and was about to shout to Zoro when a dinosaur came out and attacked him.

"Stupid lizard!" Sanji shouted with a quick kick to the head.

Zoro walked around till he (surprisingly) found Luffy and Nami by the huge skulls.

Zoro hid behind a tree and tried to listen in on them.

"Man Luffy, don't scare me like that! I thought I was going to die for a moment there!"

"Sorry, Nami."

Zoro heard Nami sigh and risked a glance to see Nami leaning her head against Luffy's neck.

Luffy looked down at Nami for a moment, that to Zoro, seemed like forever.

"Hey, Nami?"

"What?"

"Aren't you hot in Sanji's jacket?"

"A little, but we won't be here long."

"Yeah I know, but still."

Zoro nearly lost his lunch for the third time this day, once when he silently choked on wax, once when Broggy's tears hit him in the face, and what he saw now.

Luffy had taken off Sanji's jacket from Nami and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nami leaned in and kissed Luffy on the lips and Zoro turned and took a deep breath before giving a sly smirk.

"_I'm not losing me lunch over…" _

Zoro started to think to himself until he heard Nami moan lightly.

"_What the hell!? Can't they wait until we get to the freaking ship!?"_

Zoro then gritted his teeth and shouted.

"Oi! Luffy! Nami! Where are you!?"

Zoro smirked as Luffy and Nami quickly stood up and walked back toward the ship.

Nami hurried put Sanji's jacket back on and the two ran off, leaving Zoro there alone.

"Matte! Don't forget me!"

Zoro shouted as he ran after them.


	8. Before Wapol

**Chapter 8- Before meeting Dalton and Wapol**

Zoro leaned against the wall in Nami's room as they sailed toward Drum Island.

"Why did I get stuck with watching her?"

Zoro muttered to himself as Nami twitched her hand.

Zoro silently watched as Nami sleeped silently thanks to the fever.

"At least she can't yell until she's better."

Zoro muttered quietly and tried not to fall asleep himself.

Zoro took Wado Ichimonji and leaned it against his shoulder as he started to fall asleep.

Suddenly he opened his eyes when Nami started to moan.

"Luffy…"

Zoro grimaced as she continued to muttered Luffy's name to herself.

"Sheesh, she still thinks about him even when she's sick."

Zoro said with an inward groan as Nami said it again.

Zoro stood up and left the room muttering.

"I'll tell Curly Brows to watch her instead."


	9. After Wapol

**Chapter 9- After Defeating Wapol At Drum Castle**

Zoro leaned against the castle wall as he calmly looked at the sky.

"Tch, another day filled with weaklings."

Suddenly, two voices could be heard from nearby.

Zoro didn't move as he knew that they were coming from around the corner.

Zoro listened in as he evesdropped on the two voices.

"Come on, Luffy! Stop that!"

"Why should I?"

"Somebody might come."

"So?"

Zoro heard a punch hit Luffy's head and Zoro grinned.

_"It's just Luffy and Nami."_

Zoro thought but then heard.

"Luffy, we can do _it_ later. Okay?"

Zoro heard Nami's foot crunch in the snow and he risked a peek.

Zoro looked and quickly brought his head back.

_"What the hell?! Sheesh, can't they wait until we get back on the ship before they start making out?"_


	10. Before Ace

**Chapter 10- Before Ace**

Everyone was doing what they usual did as Merry sailed in to Arabasta.

Sanji was serving Vivi some snacks at the moment, so Zoro decided to simply train.

As he lifted weights, he sighed happily to himself and smirked.

"_At least those two haven't made out for a while. I'm just hoping they do it on their own time and… wait. Why do I care?"_

Zoro frowned as he swung his weights more.

He suddenly heard some voices coming from the railing.

Zoro gave a heavy sigh when he noticed who it was.

Zoro glanced over to see Luffy by the railing with his arm wrapped around Nami.

"It sure is a beautiful sky."

"Sure is, but not as beautiful as you."

"Aw! That's so sweet!"

Zoro gagged silently as the two continued staring at the sky.

"_God. Why DO I care?"_


	11. During Ace

**Chapter 11- After Ace Joins**

Everyone was sleeping as they trekked through the desert with Portgas D. Ace.

Luffy was leaning against a giant rock as someone walked over to him.

"Can't sleep?"

Luffy looked over and saw Nami smiled at him.

Luffy responded with his great grin and motioned for Nami come over.

Nami sat down next to Luffy and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Sure is cold out. But the sky is so clear!" Nami said happily as she wrapped an arm around Luffy and pulled close.

Luffy wrapped his own arm around Nami and grinned.

"I'll help you warm up if you help me warm up?"

Nami looked up at him and smiled with a nod.

Nami sat on Luffy's lap as she put her head on his chest and tightened her hold on him.

Luffy put his arms around Nami and she looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Luffy grinned and kissed Nami on lips as he muttered.

"You're welcome."

The two started to kiss as they found themselves making out a short while later.

From on top of the rock they were making out against, three pairs of eyes gleamed brightly in the moonlight.

"I told you."

"You sure did! Who would of thought my little bro could have such a good girlfriend!"

"Shh! They'll hear us!"

"Lighten up, Vivi. They can't hear us even if we yelled."

Two of the three heads nodded as they heard soft moans from below.

Zoro grinned as he, Ace, and Vivi watched the two below.

"I hope he can put all his attention on defeating Crocodile…"

"He probably will."

"Yeah, and he'll probably do it to protect Nami."

All the heads nodded and Zoro yawned.

"Good night."

Zoro and Ace fell asleep in unison and Vivi silently shouted.

"How can you fall asleep that quickly!?"


	12. After Crocodile

**Chapter 12- After Crocodile**

Zoro yawned as the crew climbed on board the Going Merry.

They had just ran from the palace and were about to set sail, until they noticed Mr. 2 Bon Clay.

A little while later, the two ships sailed along Arabasta's coast while trying to get away from the Navy.

Zoro groaned as he was "forced" to raise his arm to show the little black 'X' on it.

"I should of picked a different way…"

Zoro muttered and lowered his arm as they escaped the Navy.

Zoro leaned against the mast as Usopp and Chopper ran around fixing Merry as best they could.

Zoro then looked over at Sanji as he ran around while glancing around.

"Nami-san!" Sanji cried out sadly.

Zoro grinned as he moved his foot slightly and tripped Sanji as he walked by.

Sanji fell face first and quickly glared at Zoro.

"What was that for, Marimo!?"

"Nami won't be on deck for a while, so shut up, Dartboard."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Nothing…"

Zoro grinned slyly, which caused Sanji to narrowed his eyes and stand up as he dusted himself off.

"I'm watching you, Marimo!"

"That's quite distrubing. How about staring at another man?"

"Why you!"

Sanji and Zoro started to fight and Usopp and Chopper avoided getting mixed up in it.

Zoro gave an invisible grin as he kicked Sanji and Sanji kicked back.

Below deck, Nami was leaning against Luffy smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sanji-kun is quite loud."

"Yeah."

Nami smiled up at Luffy and closed her eyes.

"I hope he doesn't find us."

"Don't worry, Zoro's fighting him. Those two will be occupied for a while."

Nami opened her eyes and looked at Luffy in surprise with a sweet smile.

"That's a good point."

Luffy grinned and put his arm on Nami's waist and the two sat there for a while until they decided to stand up and go back on deck.

From the shadows, a woman was leaning against the wall and smiled calmly.

"That's interesting…"


	13. After Bellamy

**Chapter 13- After Bellamy**

Zoro was leaning against the mast of Merry as Chopper treated his wounds.

Zoro glanced over to where Luffy was sitting with Nami helping by bandaging his arm.

"Nami's helping?" Zoro asked quietly to Chopper, and the little reindeer nodded.

"It was weird though. The moment I saw you two I was about to help Luffy, but then Nami cut in by saying that she'll treat Luffy."

Chopper whispered, and Zoro grinned as Chopper finished bandaging his arm and moving to treating his other arm.

Chopper ears perked up and Zoro glanced over as they overheard Nami and Luffy whispering.

"Honestly, Luffy! You could of gotten killed!"

"I didn't though."

"You still could of!"

"At least you're okay, right?"

"I-I guess…"

Chopper finished bandaging Zoro's arm and then looked at Zoro as the swordsman grinned.

"Um… Zoro? Why are you grinning?"

"No reason." Chopper silently put away the rest of his bandages into his bag and whispered. "Are they together or something?"

"Pretty much. Just don't tell Ero-Cook. He'll start yelling his head off."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so."

Chopper nodded as he lifted his bag and whispered. "I won't tell anyone! This'll be a secret, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Good. Now go rest! I also don't want to see you weight training either!"

"What!?"

"You heard me, no training! You need rest!"

Zoro grumbled as Chopper walked away and went into the medic ward. "Stupid Reindeer." Zoro muttered bitterly and from her chair, Robin smiled as she also overheard Nami and Luffy talking.

"You two aren't the only ones who know, Swordsman-kun." Robin whispered to herself as she flipped the page of her book and continued to read with a smile on her face.


	14. Before Enel

**Chapter 14- Before Enel**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I posted two as a sorry! Enjoy!**

Zoro sat against the balcony as he watched Nami riding the Waver around for a bit.

Zoro looked over at Luffy to see him eyeing Nami. _"He's either mad that he can't ride that thing, or he's just watching Nami." _Zoro thought as Sanji walked in with a plate of food.

"Here's your appitizer." Sanji said slightly annoyed for some reason as he tossed the plate onto the table and walked back into the kitchen.

Luffy picked up two of the appitizers and walked to the door. "Oi, Luffy! One per person!" Usopp called back to Luffy.

"I know. I'm giving one to Nami." Luffy replied and then left the house.

Usopp watched in confusion as he nibbled on one of the snacks himself. "Isn't it usually Sanji that does that?"

Zoro grinned as he saw Luffy waving at Nami on the beach. "Maybe he justs wants to explore for a while?" Zoro said and Usopp looked at Zoro in even more confusion.

Usopp walked over to the balcony and looked down at Luffy and Nami.

Zoro stood up and braced himself for something as he motioned for Chopper.

On the beach, Luffy had handed Nami the appitizer, but had also kissed her.

Usopp's jaw hit the floor, and Zoro and Chopper quickly clamped his mouth shut before Usopp shouted.

"Quiet, Baka! Do you want Ero-cook to come out and see!?"

"Please, Usopp! Don't tell anyone!"

Usopp nodded, and Zoro and Chopper released his mouth and let out a sigh of relief.

"How long have they been together?"

"Since he met her."

"That long!?"

"Urusai, Baka!" Zoro punched Usopp on the top of the head to silence him.

Chopper looked back at Luffy and Nami and then muttered. "Now another person knows. This is getting hard to hide."

"Yeah, I know." Zoro said and from behind them, Robin smiled as she continued to read her book.


	15. During Enel

**Chapter 15- During Enel**

Everyone was partying their hearts out as they danced around the bonfire with the strange wolves.

Zoro hiccupped as he put his drink down and looked around.

Sanji wasn't paying any attention to the others as he started to wobble slightly while dancing.

Zoro then looked over at Chopper and Usopp who were banging on the drums loudly. Robin calmly looked over at Zoro, and smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

The party continued, and then it got even more crazy. Sanji was dancing with Usopp as he, Usopp, and Chopper were chanting. "Gold, gold, gold!"

Zoro glanced to the side to see Luffy and Nami dancing together. Even though they were both drunk, they did seem to dance somewhat sober.

As the party started to wane, everyone laid down after Usopp had ran back scared about Merry's spirit, and Zoro and Robin looked around at the rest of the crew.

Chopper was sleeping soundly on Usopp's stomach, Sanji was sprawled out on a log fast asleep, Usopp was muttering in his sleep and Chopper and Sanji joined in their sleep argument.

Luffy's head was resting on Nami's stomach as Nami's was also asleep with her hand on Luffy's chest.

"Everyone sure can party…" Zoro said as he started to feel a little dizzy.

"Even Captain-san and Navigator-san seem to be together even when drunk." Robin said with a soft laugh, and Zoro looked at her and then fainted.

The next morning, Zoro woke up and scratched his head as he tried to remember the night before.

He then looked around to see that everyone was still asleep around him. Zoro's attention then moved to Robin as she was leaning against a tree and calmly sleeping.

"So she does sleep." Zoro muttered to himself and then it hit him. "Wait, was it just me or did she seem to know about Luffy and Nami being together?"

Zoro stared around before laying back and muttering. "Nah."


	16. After Enel

**Chapter 16- After Enel**

As everyone danced around yet again after Luffy's victory, Zoro was drinking as usual when someone passed by him.

Zoro saw Luffy looking around as he had a hand on his hat. Zoro gave an invisible grin, and then said to Luffy. "Nami's over there."

Zoro pointed over to where Nami was sitting as she held her drink with both of her hands.

"Arigato." Luffy muttered and then made his way to Nami.

Zoro saw Luffy put his arms around Nami and rested his head on her shoulder as she smiled at him.

Zoro glanced sidewards at where Sanji was trying to hit on one of the angels.

Zoro grinned as he took a long gulp of his drink and looked over at Luffy and Nami. Luffy kissed Nami on the neck and muttered something to her that made her blush lightly.

Zoro noticed Nami smiling as she ran her hand through Luffy's hair.

"_I'd better stop looking now. I do NOT want to get sick from those two again!" _Zoro thought furiously as he returned to drinking.

True be told, Zoro did glance over when Sanji neared, but then quickly tripped the cook before he looked over at Nami who was occupied with something else that had to do with Luffy.

"Oi, Ero-Cook. I think Robin wants something."

Sanji stood up and quickly ran to Robin who actually did want more drink.

Zoro grinned as he returned to drinking, but broke his vow by accidently looking over at the two.

Zoro grimaced as he refilled his drink and grumbled. "I shouldn't have looked…"

Zoro had one nightmare that night, and it wasn't even about him.

"Those two are getting on my nerves now…" Zoro muttered as he lay down again to sleep.

Robin looked over and gave a small smile as she looked over at Luffy and Nami who were sleeping together.

"This is getting more hard to hide, Swordsman-kun." She muttered and then returned to her book.


	17. After 1st DBF

**Chapter 17- After 1st DBF**

Zoro groaned as Luffy rolled out of the skate rink on his skates.

Luffy suddenly tripped the moment he grinned toward Nami, and then started to get back up.

Nami ran over to Luffy after taking her skates off and helped Luffy take his skates off.

Zoro looked behind him to see Sanji taking off his skates back by the bench. "Should I tell him now?" Zoro asked himself quietly and then shrugged.

"Nah, he can wait." Zoro looked back to see Luffy put his arm around Nami and kiss her softly.

Zoro grimaced, and then grinned evilly. He turned around and looked over at Usopp. Zoro gave a slight nod and then said to Sanji. "Oi, Ero-Cook."

"What do you want, Marimo?"

"You might wanna look over there."

Sanji looked up to say something to Zoro, but then stopped when he saw Luffy and Nami kissing.

Sanji stayed frozen for several minutes as Usopp and Zoro stared at him.

"N-Nami-san? When did this happen?..."

"Way before you unfortunately joined us." Zoro said bluntly and Sanji quickly frowned and kicked at Zoro.

"No! That stupid monkey couldn't have taken my Nami-san before I could!"

"Tough luck." Sanji looked over at Usopp and gritted his teeth.

"How many of you knew?!"

"Everyone but Robin."

Robin looked over at the mention of her name and smiled calmly. "No, I knew before I joined."

"Nani!? Then you did know!"

"Un. I knew when you left Arabasta."

Everyone stared at Robin, and then slowly walked, or in Usopp's case dragged Sanji as he lay on the ground moping, out of the rink and over to where Nami and Luffy had finished.


	18. After 2nd DBF

**Chapter 18- After 2nd DBF**

Everyone gathered on the Going Merry after Luffy had told all of the pirates to go away.

Zoro yawned as he stretched, and then he stood against the mast.

Zoro quietly glanced around to make sure nobody was paying any attention to him, which they obviously weren't.

He then walked to where he usually did his weight training, but stopped as he saw Luffy and Nami looking at the ocean.

Zoro backed up against the wall and looked around the corner at the two.

"Hey, Luffy?"

"Yeah, Nami?"

"Do you think we should tell the others about us being together?"

"I don't think we should yet."

"Okay, if you say so."

Zoro grinned as he looked behind him at the rest of the crew. _"We already know though, baka." _

Zoro looked back at the two as Luffy put his head on Nami's shoulder and continued to stare out at the ocean.

Nami silently ran her hand through his hair with a smile as she copied him.

After a boring minute of silence, Nami turned to look at Luffy and she asked. "Hey, Luffy?"

"What?"

"What's so great about an afro?"


	19. After Aokiji

**Chapter 19- After Aokiji**

Zoro massaged the place on his arm where he had been frozen a few moments earlier.

"Stupid ice…" Zoro muttered as he sat against the wall behind their quarters.

Zoro perked up when he heard Nami's voice nearby.

"Can't you stop it with that pretending to be frozen, Luffy!? I thought I'd lose you!"

"Sorry, Nami."

Zoro silently stood up and walked over to the corner and leaned against it as he listened in on the two sitting against the wall around the corner.

"Please be more careful next time, okay?"

"Why?"

"Why!?"

Zoro could tell that Nami was crying from the way her voice sounded as she quietly shouted. "I don't want to lose you, Luffy!"

"I'm sorry…"

Zoro listened in for a few silent moments until he perked up again when he heard movement.

Zoro took one katana off of his belt, unsheathed it a crack, and expertly angled it so he could see around the corner without looking himself.

Zoro watched as Nami lowered her head onto Luffy's shoulder and held onto him as she cried silently.

Luffy was silent also as he held Nami with one hand as he wiped away her tears with his free hand.

"That won't happen again, Nami… I won't freeze ever again."

Nami looked up at Luffy as he grinned back down at her.

"Cause I have you to keep me warm." Luffy said, and Zoro smirked as Nami smiled and wiped some more tears away with a nod.

'_Smooth, Luffy.' _Zoro thought as he sheathed his katana and walked away from the two as they hugged each other tightly.


	20. After Usopp

**Chapter 20- After Usopp**

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays To All! Also, this one is more sad and remorseful than the others due to the not so happy time.**

Zoro stared out at Water 7 as Nami was sadly staring at the ocean across from him.

Luffy shortly came out with his hat concealing his eyes.

Nami looked over, and Zoro glanced around and then walked away so they could be somewhat alone.

Zoro leaned against the wall as Luffy copied Nami into staring at the ocean.

Zoro heard the two start quietly talking to each other, and he looked up at the sky and stared at the stars.

Zoro glanced around the corner at the two, and saw Luffy putting his hat on Nami's head.

Zoro turned back to the sky, and sighed as he saw a star go out.


	21. After Franky

**Chapter 21- After Franky**

Luffy and Nami hid in one of the alleyways of Water 7 as people ran by with their weapons gleaming in the light.

When they passed, Luffy stuck his head out, and looked around as Nami held his hand behind him.

Nami stared down at the ground sadly, and Luffy looked back at her.

"Don't worry, Nami. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Nami looked at Luffy, and gave a small smile as she nodded slightly.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Nami leaned over and kissed his cheek while he blushed lightly.

"Let's go." Luffy muttered, and the two ran out of the alleyway and ran down the street.

"Wait!" Zoro shouted as he ran out of the same alleyway, and he cursed as he ran after the two.


	22. Before Sogeking

Chapter 22- Before Sogeking

Zoro stared out of the train's window as they sped after the train Robin was on.

Luffy climbed back in through the window, and Zoro glanced over to see his captain sit next to Nami happily.

"It sure is wet out there!" Zoro heard Luffy say cheerfully, and he barely noticed Nami nod as well.

Zoro stood up, and walked over to the Franky Family members with Paulie, and he started to talk randomly for some reason that they would never find out.

The reason was that Zoro didn't want to lose his lunch, and he didn't want those guys to accidentally look over to see the two kissing, and start making a big deal about it.

'_God, when CAN I please stop caring about those two!?'_


End file.
